MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/15 October 2015
04:05 What 04:05 I use it for test purposes 04:05 Hello 04:05 Hi 04:06 Chathacks' /self is pretty buggy for that 04:06 Hows everyone? 04:07 Hi. 04:07 I'm fine. 04:07 Just finished yet another BGM loop :D 04:07 ... 04:10 sounds fun 04:10 Back from smesh. 04:11 Did u get #rekt 04:11 ? 04:11 Only when I'm using a character I suck at using. 04:12 Who do you main? 04:12 (and also which game?) 04:13 Smesh U. 04:13 (The Bowz) seems to be the one I'm best at. 04:14 Yukari's Gap?oldid=128266 04:14 Some of the old revisions are just lol 04:14 Bowser is good 04:15 Kekek. 04:15 Lel 04:15 Scary place indeed. 04:15 Bowser ain't that good in Sm4sh 04:15 IMO, he's the character that I suck at playing with the least. 04:16 I've played as Bowser since melee, but I seem to do better with Toon Link in Sm4sh, even though I hate to admit it 04:18 Bowser is very laggy. 04:18 His attacks are easily punished and/or dodged. 04:18 I never got the hang of Toon (chen) . 04:18 Toon Chen confirmed for DLC?!?!?! 04:18 When Link emoticon so Taur can stop using Chen? 04:18 Chen in Sm4sh? 04:18 YAAAAAAAAAAY 04:18 Sm4sh has new cutest character 04:18 Move aside, Pichu 04:19 You've been replaced 04:19 Pichu is in sm4sh? 04:19 Not yet. 04:19 Kek. 04:19 'Yet' 04:20 We'll have to see the Ballot results for that. 04:20 If the Japanese get their way, yes 04:20 Japan wants all removed characters back before newcomers. 04:20 (Even if most of them are clones) 04:20 But what schmuck would pay money for a character that was deliberately bottom tier? 04:20 Jappanus, silly. 04:21 That's the point 04:21 @Doom They'll find a way to balance it out because Smash 4 is supposed to be balanced. 04:21 The Japanese are Schmucks 04:21 Japanus like difficult 04:21 @Jenn 04:21 I may be wrong but the point on pichu is being hard 04:21 Yes, Jenngra. Smash 4 is really balanced. 04:21 More balanced than Brawl. 04:22 More balanced than Melee. 04:22 @Jenn You'd think that, but compare Zelda, Mewtwo or Samus to Sheik... 04:22 Which is why Bowser is utter schit. 04:22 It's not hard to be more balanced than Brawl :L 04:22 Hello 04:22 hi 04:22 @Plas you can't get less balanced than no balance at all 04:22 I can't use Shiek either. 04:22 *Sheik 04:23 Is there any other fighting game with a SS tier? 04:23 How to Shek: 04:23 Abuse autocancel f-air. 04:23 SSBB is shiet on balance, but there's still a trace of existence. 04:23 I'll brb 04:23 F-air... 04:23 And use safeasfuf Bouncing Fish on off-stage opponents. 04:23 Characters made with the M.U.G.E.N. engine, on the other hand... :} 04:23 Thomas didn't like fish. 04:23 Needled to out prioritise every other projectile 04:23 *Needles 04:24 Hello 04:24 excuse me 04:24 hi 04:24 Hmm. 04:24 im looking for a character 04:24 inb4 'I need your help, Plasmoid.' :} 04:24 § 04:24 im looking for a character with 4 legs 04:24 ... 04:24 Nidoran. 04:24 Is it a specific character? 04:24 Is it a pony? 04:24 Or a Pwny. 04:25 I'd have thought Taur would say Dialge 04:25 Poni 04:25 (adom) 04:25 im looking for a character with 4 legs, 1 eye 04:25 *Dialga 04:25 (Dialga) 04:25 ... 04:25 wot 04:25 Shuma Gorath? 04:25 He's kind of that 04:25 Shuma has tentacles, you silly. 04:25 Shuma has more than 4 legs IIRC 04:25 Shuma has tentacles that he uses for anything. 04:25 (Shuma) 04:25 im looking for a character with 4 legs, 1 eye, 2 horns 04:25 (suggestive) 04:25 Mostly rape though 04:25 @Sega What? 04:25 Wat. 04:25 Can you just give out a name? 04:25 ^ 04:25 Wot indeed. 04:25 /\ 04:25 shrek 04:26 wot 04:26 (Shrek) 04:26 Shrek has 2 eyes. 04:26 Shrek has 2 eyes 04:26 And 2 legs 04:26 and 2 legs 04:26 Shrek has layers. 04:26 Shrek has 2 pig benises? 04:26 Shrek has 999999999 onions 04:26 And he doesn't have HORNS. 04:26 You didn't mention layers. 04:26 @Taur 04:26 He thought those things in his head were horns 04:26 What's a benis? 04:26 @Gudine those are his ears. 04:26 shrek gets on all fours for me and closes his left eye because he wants it 04:26 @Pingu Penis. 04:26 Oh. 04:26 Oh. 04:26 > OK 04:26 ... 04:27 @Sega What? 04:27 greentextI fail/greentext 04:27 Kekekek. 04:27 That you do, Pingu :} 04:27 the joke 04:27 Does sega do it for Shrek? 04:27 > I fail 04:27 If he closes one of his 2 eyes, he still have 2 eyes 04:27 > Yee 04:27 > greentext is overrated 04:27 @Doom No, because he's in Soviet Russia, so Shrek does it for sega (if you know what I mean) 04:27 he lost one in the world 04:27 war|* 04:27 Keep trying there, Skipper. 04:28 In Soviet Russia, Taur Kicks Doom. 04:28 You'll get war eventually. 04:28 But year 04:28 You still don't make much sense 04:28 Segamad confirmed for failtroll. 04:28 i love shrek 04:28 Ok 04:28 @Jenngy 04:28 That was confirmed ages ago. 04:28 Pls no lewd stories 04:28 :P 04:28 Inb4 copypasta 4chan post 04:28 It was confirmed when he claimed to work at Nin Ten D'oh. 04:29 *Sora ltd. 04:29 In Britain 04:29 Not even knowing who his boss was 04:29 one day, i went to sleep all by myself, and i thought about shrek swamp and how i went to his swamp, and we met and we kissed by accident and i liked it, so we ended up in his swampy mess 04:29 @Doom not to mention he was supposedly living in the streets 04:29 that's not how you do it 04:30 ^^ 04:30 > I was 12 04:30 > blah blah blah 04:30 I was 12 and what was that? 04:30 btw im 17 04:30 > insert a "shrek is love, shrek is life" prayer somewhere here 04:30 *17 give or take 10 yeaars 04:30 > insert someone ridiculing the main character here 04:30 *years 04:30 Hello 04:30 hi 04:30 Hi. 04:30 > insert bang 04:31 > then funny shrek quote and you're done 04:31 You're supposed to say something about how Shrek would take off his layers. 04:31 @Plas: that sounds very naughty 04:31 But it's all ogre 04:31 Seeing as it's cold and he was wearing a bunch of clothes :} 04:31 I downloaded Magneto so my roster is now welcome to die. 04:32 reminds me of this cringey fanfic of Shrek and Jesus in the shower 04:32 Wtf am I reading. 04:32 i have magneto too 04:32 @Taur Welcome to the interent 04:32 *internet 04:32 @Rice lol 04:32 Had good progress with my Big Tree Backyard stage. 04:32 Considering I'm spriting it in an easy art-style. 04:33 @Rice author a****t confirmed 04:33 anyone play smash bros? 04:33 Not Taur. 04:33 :} 04:34 Smash? Never heard of it! :} 04:34 I play Smash though. 04:34 have you heard that a new character is going to be reval soon? 04:34 Gotta boot up the ol' N64, but it's well worth it. 04:34 c: 04:34 i know that character 04:34 Oh? 04:34 Re-using old troll material? 04:34 ^ 04:34 his dad works at Nintendo 04:34 weve heard it all before 04:34 Just like Shofu, that Ex-NoA employee and others? 04:34 Link me to the Nintendo webpage where the announcement is. 04:34 :P 04:34 He said he worked at nintendo 04:35 I want to see the new DLC. 04:35 its dr shrek 04:35 failtrolling intensifies 04:35 * Jenngra505 prays that it's Cranky Kong or Lanky Kong 04:35 It wasn't even funny 04:35 it was 04:35 @Jenn it most likely won't be 04:35 http://www.sourcegaming.info/wp-content/uploads/2015/09/eX6aMpo.jpg 04:35 ^ The new DLC character 04:36 ITS DR SHREK 04:36 Leaks? 04:36 Rice's post is funny 04:36 That means 04:36 Dr. Cookie Monster cannot reattach your testicles. 04:36 Leeks 04:36 Miku confirmed 04:36 Wait. 04:37 http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/newsfeed/000/940/394/b16.jpg 04:37 Also, I should know that it's Miku, my shikigami works at Nintendo, you see 04:37 Cranky Kong? 04:37 @Doom chen? 04:37 (yee) 04:37 :P 04:37 Smesh will finally git gud? 04:37 Wait, ur Yukari? 04:37 lies 04:37 Im Yukari 04:37 Doom is Ran. 04:37 ^ 04:37 Koa has already explained this 04:38 Doom is Rice's shikigami 04:38 Inb4 someone exchanges 'shikigami' for 'biotch' 04:38 Doom is slowly becoming a weeaboo. 04:38 It's spook. 04:38 I prefer Dr. Cookie Monster over regular Cookie Monster in Smash 04:38 Dooom, nuu 04:38 Also, it's Captain Shrek. 04:38 Captain Shrek. 04:38 I've spent too long around Touhous 04:39 And Captain Shrek is in the buildin'. 04:39 Captain Shidek? 04:39 Now you're one of them 04:39 @Doom Does that mean Reimu emote? 04:39 But..but! I wanted Big Bird, not Cookie Monster D: 04:39 Doom confirmed to be The thing 04:39 lol Reimu emote 04:39 do it 04:39 what about dr shrek? so he can give me his D anytime 04:39 From the Fantasitc Four? 04:39 Ask Plasmoid. 04:39 But the latest movie was schit 04:39 Don't ask Plasmoid. 04:40 Will Segamad get kicked for being unfunny even by this places standards? 04:40 Im asking Plasmoid too late :} 04:40 Ask Jenngra, then. 04:40 The thing is (yee) 04:40 We need Reimu, Marisa, Sanae and Yukari emots 04:40 @Doom make them. 04:40 Gonna make more sprites for Sunset Shimmer's demon transformation. 04:40 @Doom; no Sakuya? 04:40 Don't forget patchy 04:40 Don't forget Flandre Scarlet. 04:40 Oh yeah, those two 04:40 After, I'm gonna work more on my Big Tree Backyard stage. 04:40 *three 04:40 Four for Remilia 04:40 guys can i get banned for 1 year? please thanks you 04:40 Five for Hong 04:40 Make them all >:) 04:41 Welp 04:41 Wat. 04:41 Chen is still SS tier 2who 04:41 Because she is the cutest 04:41 That is all 04:41 CAN ONE OF THE 3 MODS IN THE ROOM BAN ME FOR A YEAR? 04:41 @Sega you just have to post the link of the song we can't mention 04:41 Whad. (Chen) this emote is clearly Link. :} 04:41 But Cirno is the strongest 04:42 Ice/Fairy? 04:42 Where dat 2who with the swords at? 04:42 Defective? 04:42 You know, the gardener half phantom/half human 04:42 @plasmoid 04:42 will you ban me? 04:42 No. 04:42 Hello 04:42 https://www.reddit.com/r/bertstrips/comments/3epfux/ama_we_are_the_moderators_of_rbertstrips_ask_us/ 04:43 @Doom: Youmu? 04:43 Yeah, that's the one 04:43 Whamu 04:43 @Sega There's rules up there, if you want to get banned than break them so we won't have to deal with your unfunny even by our standard shitposting. 04:43 (Owl) : Wot. 04:44 (mrt) is top tier emote 04:44 (gutsman) 04:44 (Oh?) 04:44 Fuk. 04:44 Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, Sanae, and Youmu are like the main playable cast of the shooters, they should be first priority 04:44 Lol. 04:44 I dun have Youmou in my roster. 04:44 (spin) 04:44 Instead, we got (chen) 04:44 you know that iwata guy? 04:44 So yay. 04:44 (Chen) was priority, you silly. 04:44 i wanted him dead 04:44 You didn't like him, yes. 04:44 i killed iwata 04:44 You already said this. 04:44 that's not how you break rules 04:44 have i? 04:44 You're Cancer? 04:45 Damn. 04:45 I didn't know Sega was a bile duct growth. 04:45 Chen is priority because she is cutest 04:45 Because Iwata passed from cancer. 04:45 have i told you the story about me and shrek? 04:45 Who knew? 04:45 lol Sega is such a tryhard, hes not doing what Nintendon't 04:45 have i told you i work at nintendo? 04:45 Yes 04:45 Meaning that you literally are an abnormal growth. 04:45 Pls stop 04:45 You're running about of material. 04:45 yup, you told us how much of a tryhard you are 04:45 He's trying to get banned though 04:45 Put a ascii art here already so you get bannd 04:45 Segata Sanshiro died for his sine 04:45 Was it worth it? 04:45 *sins 04:46 @Doom: then who died for cosine and tangent? :} 04:46 But Segata is not kill 04:46 oo i have told you the time, i tried to kiss my teacher? 04:46 Segata is kill 04:46 :[ 04:46 Make it stop 04:46 Pls. 04:46 @Segamad http://www.glassgiant.com/ascii/ 04:46 Get an image and spam it here so you'll be banned 04:46 :) 04:46 Don't encourage him to get banned. 04:46 one time, i was waiting for my teacher after class 04:46 @Rice Angle Draw Sphere? 04:46 @Plas 04:46 guys stop egging him on you know better than this 04:46 Dammit 04:46 He is trying to get banned 04:47 So? 04:47 /\ 04:47 *Angle Draw Sphere 04:47 Fak. 04:47 It's better to take a big blow than take a lot of small ones 04:47 If a guy's trying to kill himself, you don't bloody assist :L 04:47 well you 04:47 You dump the body in a canal and hope nobody finds him c: 04:47 http://www.glassgiant.com/ascii/ascii.php 04:47 * TaurmegaTyrant reads the rules. 04:47 Would you rather fight a Big Bird sized Ernie or 10 Ernie sized Big Birds? 04:48 Big Bird sized Ernie 04:48 then why does enthusastia exist 04:48 The bertstrips versions. 04:48 enrie 04:48 Youth in Asia exist because people in the Asia have sex 04:48 proportion shows that 2.1047 Ernie = 1 Big Bird in terms of volume according to pixels shown on the screen 04:49 @Doom don't demonstrate 04:49 shi 04:49 guys guys guys 04:49 Hai 04:49 there a bear in my house 04:49 Bonjour 04:49 Good 04:49 mr toupou can you ban me? 04:49 ... 04:49 Jenn what are you doing in sega's house? 04:49 Prepare to buy Caligear 04:49 Don't, Toupou. 04:49 He's trying to get banned for some reason. 04:50 i had enough 04:50 04:50 I don't think any human or their anus could survive a Big-Bird sized Ernie. 04:50 It's the only way to defend yourself from California Bear. 04:50 To not ban him would deprive him of his daily needs c: 04:50 today at school, i found out i had cancer 04:50 ... 04:50 Cool story, bro. 04:50 New keyboard :p 04:50 Take care of that cancer. 04:50 i was feeling my balls in the toilets 04:50 Because it'll take care of you in due course c: 04:50 and i felt a lamp 04:50 Damn. 04:50 It should be rephrased 04:50 'today at school, i found out i am cancer' 04:50 Is this going to Spewgen for the lulz? 04:50 Why you stuffing household appliances down yer pants? 04:50 Effort 69/10 04:50 Product 0/10 04:51 @Taur no 04:51 yes 8) 04:51 /s 04:51 but remember the funny 04:51 I once found a working lamp on my way home. 04:52 It was an illuminating experience. 04:52 I'm outta here, smeshing. Can't deal with this unfunny brick. 04:52 c: 04:52 So wait. I won't get banned if i supposedly want to get banned? 04:52 "And I stuffed it down your dad" 04:52 i once slept with my dad, naked 04:52 @Gudine holy shiet that really does make no sense 04:52 Asking to get banned isn't a bannable offence. 04:52 Taur doesn't find you funny, Plas 04:52 @Plas 04:52 That's OK. 04:52 Nobody finds Taur funny. 04:52 How about kicking him ? 04:52 But doing bannable offences is a bannable offence 04:52 I do 04:52 am i funny? 04:52 You make me laugh 04:53 But he's not doing any bannable offences. 04:53 So... 04:53 so wanna have sex? 04:53 Yes you are the most hilarious comedian in the world you should replace Larry Curly and Molly 04:53 ... 04:53 Those seems so wrong in so many ways... 04:53 Who'd want to have sex with someone who hides household appliances in their crotch? 04:53 Damn TAS 04:53 Uh... 04:53 One button lower 04:53 Waitwat 04:53 He hadn't actually done anything. 04:53 We were having fun with him 04:53 ONE BUTTON LOWER 04:53 So... 04:53 That wasn't necessary. 04:54 TAS abusing mod powers :O 04:54 im having birthday sex this year with my crush i had on sicen i was 7 04:54 @Doom: Nope, it was just a kick 04:54 Kick is mod powers 04:54 No Sega. 04:54 Pets don't count as crushes. 04:54 no really 04:54 Ban is abusing mod powers, as said 04:54 there this girl 04:54 at school 04:54 Is it a borni crush? 04:54 (adom) 04:54 Kicking is a mod power though. 04:54 here name is susie 04:55 So to use it incorrectly would be to abuse it. 04:55 Or misuse it, I should say. 04:55 Is this Susie a vaccuum cleaner? 04:55 what? 04:55 Totally a Hetty. 04:55 i dont get the funny 04:56 hi 04:56 hi sexy# 04:56 you're just in time for the troll show 04:57 Hello 04:57 ^ 04:57 open your legs mothers because im going back in 04:57 ... 04:57 Silly sega 04:58 There are no girls in this chat 04:58 but... 04:58 @Doom UMMMM..... 04:58 i have a penis 04:58 Yes 04:58 And a lamp, apparently. 04:58 i meant lump 04:58 Goodness knows what else you've got down there. 04:59 I saw he carried a Panasonic 3DO down there 04:59 The nozzle of a vaccuum cleaner, by the sound of i 04:59 *it 04:59 How did you saw that? 05:00 its 11 on a bad day, 30 on a good 05:00 he was playing Plumbers Don't Wear Ties by staring at his rectum 05:00 *winks* 05:00 So if the time is 11:30, what sort of day is it? 05:01 i was talking about MY PENIS 05:01 Not an American day. 05:01 Island of Pens 05:01 Is that measurement in nanometres? 05:01 no metres 05:01 nuff' mon 05:01 that wasn't necessary either 05:01 Dammit TAS 05:01 I was amusing myself at his expense 05:02 <3krok> so, it's no metres long? 05:02 ...i have no literal idea of what's happening 05:02 <3krok> :} 05:02 3 days of ban. 05:02 11 metres long. 05:02 Is what he said. 05:02 You didn't even kick him a second time. 05:02 He hasn't actually done anything :L 05:02 Doom. You do NOT use nanometers. You're insulting him, you know that?! 05:02 You use PICOMETERS. 05:02 <3krok> ^ ^ ^] 05:02 Oh shit, you are correct 05:02 ok 05:03 I am nowt but a fraud 05:03 What would get Segamad banned? 05:03 If he continues after two kicks, ban tie. 05:03 time* 05:03 You are a big fat phony! 05:03 Talking too much about pingas? 05:03 @Jenngy 05:03 Breaking the rules? 05:03 Hello 05:03 hi 05:03 Hai! 05:03 Hi 05:03 Hi. 05:03 Saying the N-slur in every post he makes? 05:03 You missed some good schit. 05:03 What happened? 05:03 A shit poster talking about his 11 metre dong. 05:03 TAS accidentally banned a troll 05:04 A fail troll got trolled harder 05:04 Yikes 05:04 *Jenngra PICOmetres :} 05:04 ...he took a pic of his ****?? 05:04 But if he continues after two kicks more, I will ban him. 05:04 No 05:04 No. 05:04 He just said he had one. 05:04 That'd get him banned. 05:04 Posting up dickpics. 05:05 Nobody could have 11 metre dong. 05:05 Talking about his dick... 05:05 Probably not. Unless it bothers everyone. 05:05 Unless they were a giant. 05:05 Bitch, my dick is a canoe. 05:05 Oh yeah Plas, check PM I need your help with something 05:05 Cool. 05:05 Gaston: Now that I'm grown I take 5 dozen Viagra's and my dick is a barge! 05:06 YEAH SO WHAT!?!??!?!???!?! MY VAG CAN TAKE LIKE TEN GAZILLION OF YOUR TINY WIENERS 05:06 (actually not girl) 05:06 A literal barge. 05:06 At my school, people try to fight each other over who's dick is bigger, it's f***ing stupid. 05:06 The S.S Gastong. 05:07 Hello 05:07 Ello 05:07 hi 05:07 But what if you have both? 05:07 Who'd privilege would need to be checked then? 05:07 *Who's 05:07 Wait wat 05:07 @Jenngra You mean the @$$ @$$ Gas-Dong :} 05:07 @Doom: the white cis-male, obviously :p 2015 10 15